Más importante que un trabajo
by Esciam
Summary: Un poco del como Sam aprende a manejar.


**Para: **alderaan_ en LJ, por su cumpleaños.

**Disclaimer: **_Supernatural_, sus personajes y mundo no me pertenece, lo creó Eric Kripke y lo produce la Warner.

**Más importante que un trabajo**

Dean miraba a Sam como si se hubiera convertido en otra "cosa", como si no reconociera al joven frente a él. Como si todas sus preconcepciones sobre su hermano menor hubieran estado erradas, y lo dejaran con un caos mental en cambio, al no poder definir a ese nuevo Sam frente a él, el que dio un leve bufido antes de replicarle:

―¿¡Y cómo quieres que haya aprendido a conducir, si ustedes me alejan del Impala como si fuera el herrumbre!?

―Pero si tienes diecisiete... ―Dean no salía de su aturdimiento.

―Por si no lo sabes, la adolescencia trae pelo y... ―prefirió no seguir con la enumeración y fue al punto― No el conocimiento práctico del conducir un auto.

―¡Pero sí las ganas de aprender! ―la había retrucado, culpándole no tanto de la ignorancia, sino del poco entusiasmo― ¡Si yo aprendí a los catorce!

―Y el castigo que te dio papá por haber estado sacando el Impala, y la regañada a Bobby por ayudarte, son legendarias.

Dean se encogió de hombros.

―Mereció la pena. ―frunció los ojos y negó, apesadumbrado, mirándolo casi que indignado―. Debiste pedirme ayuda, ¡falta de confianza Sammy! ¡Ven acá! ¡Vamos a remediar esto ahora mismo!

Y le tomó del antebrazo, arrastrándolo con imperiosidad hacia la puerta.

Estaban en una habitación doble de un motel de paso. Y como siempre, la habían convertido en su habitación al tener sal en las entradas, algunos círculos mágicos hechos con aerosol en ciertos lugares, y varios libros de dudosa reputación y contenido desperdigados en una mesita, a la par de un mapa de la localidad tirado en el suelo.

―¿Qué? ¡Pero Dean, no tenemos tiempo para esto! Tenemos que cazar a ese...

―Los monstruos siempre estarán ahí, y estaremos mejor preparados en hacer nuestro trabajo si tú sabes conducir.

―Pero, lo más seguro atacará en tres días y...

―Y para ese entonces ya sabrás conducir. ―Lo miró de cierta manera, que ejerció más peso sobre los hombros de Sam―. Bobby está haciendo tu trabajo de biblioteca, papá está de camino... ¡Y yo no puedo permitir que no sepas conducir!

Se miraron un instante en que la tozudez de cada uno se suavizó. Sam dio otro resoplido, pero vio al Impala aparcado, hacia donde iban. Y una sonrisa ilusionada y con hoyuelo incluido se abrió en su boca. De cierta manera, eso hizo sentir a Dean profundamente aliviado.

―Está bien, está bien... ¡Ya suéltame! ―Sam se salió del agarre de su hermano, y se adelantó.

El motel era la única construcción en un mar de desierto, frente a una carretera poco transitada por más de ser de cinco carriles y estar en perfecto estado. Apenas estaba amaneciendo, pero el poco tránsito era normal.

Unas cinco horas antes habían regresado desde una calle secundaria, en que se llegaba a un pueblo pequeño que había visto más muertes en dos meses, y más sangrientas, de lo acostumbrado.

No habían tenido heridas de importancia en el enfrentamiento contra esa criatura desconocida para ellos; pero sí la suficiente frustración como para decidir bañarse, dormir unas tres horas y despertarse pronto a buscar información o analizar la que tenían.

… Hasta que la imperiosa necesidad de Dean por enseñarle a Sam conducir un auto, habían cambiado los planes.

Aunque sintió un escalofrío de miedo por lo que iba a sufrir su chica, Dean se mandó a acallar sus resquemores y le tiró a su hermano las llaves. Éste las atrapó y, rápidamente, abrió la puerta y se metió en el sitio del conductor. El mayor tuvo el impulso de pararlo "¡No la abras tan rápido!" Pensó, pero se mordió el labio y se contuvo.

Sam buscó el control para mover al asiento un poco hacia atrás y, cuando estuvo cómodo... Jamás pudo explicarlo, pero sabía que la embargante sensación debía ser una mezcla de orgullo, expectación y felicidad. Puso las manos en el volante, como había visto a su padre y hermano hacer tantas veces, y nunca antes se sintió tan bienvenido por el Impala. Hizo el movimiento para meter la llave en la ignición, pero el manotazo de Dean lo bajó de esa nube en que había estado.

―¿¡Pero qué haces!? ―Pocas veces, Sam le había visto esa expresión de horror a su hermano―. ¡Primero vas a aprender lo básico, antes que nada! ¿Entendido?

―Está bien, pero relájate.

Dean frunció mucho el ceño, y le gritó sobre su idiotez al intentar encender al Impala cuando no sabía nada de nada.

Media hora después, cuando Sam tuvo permiso de mover el auto, otro estallido de ansiedad de Dean por dejarlo avanzar más de lo que había deseado; hizo parar a Sam, apagar el auto y salir de éste en media calle.

―¡Sí sabes que el Impala es de metal y no de porcelana! ¿verdad? ―le había exclamado, perdida totalmente la paciencia.

―¡Pues tú cree que es de porcelana, y deja de tratarla como...!

Las discusiones se sucedieron interminablemente en esos días. Los hermanos respiraban y a los pocos minutos volvían a intentarlo, pero terminaban de nuevo discutiendo entre las ganas y habilidad natural de Sam en aprender rápido, y lo tan precavido y ansioso que era Dean como maestro.

Pero Sam sí aprendió a conducir en tres días.


End file.
